Monster Names
Every time you place a newly hatched monster to an island, a default name shows up to the newly hatch monster(s). Below is a list of default names for monsters in alphabetical order. This article shows a list of possible default names for certain monsters. (Editor's note: a table would suit better for this article) Single Element Monsters Noggin * Boreass * Chuck * Granok * Rubble * Roark * Schlapp * Tongot * Wilma Mammott * Beavum * Chewy * Feets * Fluffy * Galloch * Garth * Hank * Mondo * Neva * Vern Toe Jammer * Bubbles * Cranford * Glob * Jebbles * Nixie * Skwoosh * Tahoe * Zarya Potbelly * Audrey * Daisy * Gafna * Gefen * Thorny * Tubby * Vino * Vinton * Yababa Tweedle * Fyre * Palila * Pritty * Tryll Double Element Monsters Fwog * Herbert * Newlin * Oddila * Platt * Tribbit * Walden * Wowng Drumpler * Dorma * Orri * Sebastian * Vrenna Maw * Arsenio * Dottie * Furball * Lump * Mouthy * Mung * Pinky Shrubb * Gaillard * Iggy * Pepper * Tanga * Willow Oaktopus * Grumples * Harold * Sapps * Shoob * Rooty * Timbre Furcorn * Bokshil * Edlyn * Ocarina * Shookin Dandidoo * Gita * Hoity * Jemima * Plutter Quibble * Anyuta * Cobham * Odila * Pollox * Swanton * Tarleton Pango * Aric * Breri * Charff * Chatters * Shmoodles Cybop * Bot * Choppa * Clampy * Helifish * Monono Triple Element Monsters T-Rox * Basher * Basilio * Bites * Doon * Kinser * Quake * Saxon * Steppz * Thorda * Toebegon * Stomp Pummel * Karlen * Laurence * Morland Bowgart * Boolu * Cellby * Deveral * Fiddles * Jónsi * Quadd * Rossiter * Zoë Clamble * Clamp * Cymba * Kane * Tink Spunge * Doovey * Grubb * Kornel * Soakle * Squirt Thumpies * Bakk & Forph * Bee & Pee * Bump & Thump * Furface & Noobie * Lepht & Rhyth * Sally & Harry * Zeroz & Wunz Congle * Alger * Bartel * Dory * Egbert * Ennis * Garlan * Nestor * Reuvin * Sanderson * Tido * Vilbur * Xander PomPom * Beulah * Buffy * Cheery * Flossy * Lovey * Shelby * Tilden * Toorie Scups * Azure * Clingle * Gorman * Rigel * Skooch * Skwee * Sog * Suckie * Teal * Wedgie Reedling * Creeech * Izit * Slump Quad Element Monsters Entbrat * Forie * Garble * Hepht * Horace * Horns * Moryn * Stefford * Vardit Deedge * Audric * Ooteedee * Otilie * Qweetz * Shlock * Skipp * Somerville * Trapper * Wubadub Riff * Cadby * Hagly * Malak * Pickles * Pooch * Scorch * Sibyla * Tate * Thrash Shellbeat * Soakum * Spirac * Squibb Quarrister * Pavarocki * Steely Seasonal Monsters Punkleton * Durdles * Edgar * Skulley * Specto * Treaters * Vinnie Yool * Burrrg * Feliz * Groodolph * Jollee * Nog * Reignur Schmoochle * Cinta * Hugalove * Karbooj * Monsweet * Purrbaci Blabbit * Basil * Honeybun * Kauten * Morphylag * Phuzz Hoola * Benifer * Floww * Knerrla * Loopy * Lou Lou * Melina * Rachael * Rattan * Roxann * Whammo Supernatural Monsters Wubbox * Bowhaus * Ephex * Gullit * Quork * Serkett * Wibbler * Xillerks Ethereal Monsters Ghazt * Aethuri-awl * Ailura * Astral * Crattler * Glowb * Orbz * Plooo * Puttinz * Salaman * Seethroo * Skwurm * Vibriss * Wyska * Xander Grumpyre * Ahhtch * Darr * Deemy * Gritt * Huvvar * Kirox * Mylo * Nibbz * Phlapp * Picasso * Quatrop * Skiek * Soar * Soot Reebro * Bellum * Brai-nyac * Flonk * Hed-ayk * Konck * Lee-cia * Myndi * Sereeb * Smartee * Steef * Sulci Jeeode * Ekko * Gandy * Glazz * Lutha * Nodula * Renata * Shardly * Sheana * Shinee * Teresa * Vernee * Vooga Humbug * Bumbles * Buzziwig * Grenz * Gwep * Krachit * Mahrly * Noptee * Skrooj * Zolja Nebulob * Astrog * Breethurb * Oxygon Arackulele * Gertsch * Milt Whisp * Bansheena * Morgan * Ofelia * Rayth Boodoo * Armisen * Damir * Pavo Sox * Crevan * Refr * Todd Kazilleon * Chamella * Shyawn Bellowfish * Burgg * Ehrmantrout * Heizen Dragong * Clinkk * Keenie * Sabeen Jellbilly * Lonestarr * Teks * Wrang Fung Pray * Lalayah * Shroog * Tess Legendary Monsters Shugabush * Merrill * Nosnorb * Pilgrim * Retsch * Sevier Shugabass * Gretsch * Peevey * Phender Shugitar * Jammon * Knut * Phretz Shugarock * Jaksun * Sumlin Shugabuzz * Bleek * Jeremiah Shugajo * Deering * Hatfield * Samick Shugabeats * Abdalon * Tamma * Zonor Shugavox * Bello * Dittee * Himn Mythical Monsters Yawstrich G'joob Rare Monsters Rare Furcorn * Britt * Canall * Flossy * Glittza * Kandie * Phancie * Phluff * Twinkle Rare Thumpies * Phad & Leens * Phawl & Bownce * Skwerm & Lurnn Rare Pummel * Holz * Icktheo * Vraab * Vvinn Rare Pango * Hyoobi * Patt * Pebbul Rare Fwog * Boh * Grelinda * Khermy * Opper Rare PomPom * Tor * Twizz Rare Spunge * Blinky * Burnz * Florn * Smitherz Rare Entbrat * Croop * Gruff * Moot Rare Cybop * B'hold * Chrimp * Eldritch * Marty Rare Shrubb * Gary * Huntch * Reggie * Togg * Woody * Ziggy Rare Congle * Gnadek * Gorbash * Knibb * Ommadon Rare Clamble * Hektor * Xandar Rare Quibble * Astrid & Otto * Cookie & Gerry * Deedee & Delsig * Phlat & Szharp * Sid & Nancy * Yip & Yup Rare Maw * Cighz * Marlowe * Meff * Shord * Stophan Rare Dandidoo * Bettedot * Guyzell * Hortonhoo * Loreacks * Yepnope Rare Oaktopus * Gavin * Knotch * Treenie * Trunkenstein Rare Reedling * Coddle * Thewsala Category:Game Mechanics